Tyrants don't cry 2
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Sequel to Tyrants don't cry. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Please review, or I'll not continue.
1. Memory of a friend

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters from Resident evil, they all belong to Capcom.

Tyrants don't cry 2 

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 1:

_Where to go? _

_Have to get out of here…_

_But where?_

_There's no place for… for something… like me._

_Can't stay here._

_Have to get out…_

_Get out…_

Rebecca sat staring out the window. It was raining. She watched the cars in the parking lot. The little red one that was Jill's. It had just arrived. She saw Jill locking it and run towards the front entrance. She rested her head in her hand and waited. Not long after, Jill was standing in the kitchen.

-Hi, Rebecca. Tired?

-No, just... a little depressed. Rebecca replied.

-Because of the Tyrant? Look… it couldn't have come with us no matter what. Where should we have kept it? How do you think people would have treated it? It could never have gone outside. It would have been killed. This is no place for… Well, I think the Tyrant belongs in that mansion, up there in the Arklay mountains.

Rebecca sighed.

-You are right. It's just that… It was like a friend to me. It protected me. Cared for me. Rebecca tapped her fingers on the table. She stopped and looked up at Jill.

-I miss it…

Jill shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the sink to wash her hands.

The scientist fell to the floor. Almost knocked out. He looked at the Tyrant with tears of fear in his eyes. He was near to crying. The Tyrant stared at him for a while. It fought with itself. One part of it wanted to cut the scientist into pieces, smell the fresh blood. Punish him for what he had done to it. 

Two Umbrella soldiers came in. They froze in the doorway. Then they pointed their tranqulizerguns at the Tyrant. The Tyrant growled and with one single hit, it made the soldiers drop their guns.

Then a faded picture came to it. A girl. 

_-Tyrant. I'm not mad at you for killing a zombie. But if you kill humans…_

It snarled at the shivering scientist on the floor and then walked for the door.

-Have at it! the scientist yelled.

The two soldiers grabbed their guns and went after the monster. The Tyrant swirled around when it heard them coming.

BLAM!

The Tyrant advanced towards them, but suddenly its legs couldn't hold its weight anymore. It stumbled forward. Confused. What was happening?

It tried to get up, but its legs wouldn't obey it.

Dizzy… 

The soldiers ran over to it when they saw it fall all the way down. It stared at them with eyes that didn't see. It was still breathing, but looked like it was dead.

One of the soldiers picked up a radio.

-We got it! he said. 

Rebecca sat up in her bed. She had seen the Tyrant in her dreams. Its yellow eyes were begging her for help. She had seen those eyes before, back in the mansion, when it came to her with its wound… That was when their friendship started.

She got up and dressed. Then she took some warm clothes and put them in a backpack. She walked out in the kitchen and took some food. 

Jill was still sleeping. Rebecca walked carefully inside Jill's room and left a note on the table beside her bed. 

She went downstairs and put on her best hiking boots. She looked around to see if there was something she had forgotten, then she unlocked the door and went quickly outside.

She stopped by her car. Should she use it? It would be faster than walking.

No. The sound of the engine could wake up Jill. Rebecca didn't want her to find out that she was gone before she woke up and found the note. By then, she would have come to far for Jill to stop her. She shook her head and continued down to the road. 

-I'll help you, Tyrant.

To be continued…..

A lot of people have asked me for a sequel to Tyrants don't cry… I know it took a long time, but here it is. Enjoy. And remember to tell me what you want to happen in this story…. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	2. Returning to the mansion

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters from Resident evil, they all belong to Capcom.

Tyrants don't cry 2 

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 2:

The old mansion towered in front of her like a dark shadow in the pale moonlight. Like a creature from the past. Ready to swallow her. She shuddered. The dense forest around the place made it even more creepy added to the thought og what she had experienced in this mansion. She pushed the thoughts away and turned her attention back to her quest. The door was open, the wind had brought some of the autumn leaf into the hall. Rebecca  went inside. The smell of rotting flesh stung her nose and rats ran quickly behind the stairs when the flashlight searched the hall. 

-Where should I start looking for it? It can be everywhere...  she mumbeled for herself. 

She opened the door into the artroom. The lady statue drawning water was covered in dust now. It was surely a long time since anyone had been there now. The thought was a little sad. A fine mansion like this, abandoned and forgotten forever... 

She went through room after room without seeing any sign of life anywhere. Not a zombie, not a dog, nothing. It was like a ghosthouse you see in movies. She caught herself in thinking that the zombies would have made her feel more comfortable. Then she wouldn't at least been so alone. The only sounds now where her footsteps. 

-Hello? Anyone? she yelled, doubting that anyone would answer. She started whistling, just to make some noise to break the silence. 

She walked outside. The courtyard was almost as quiet as the mansion. She could at least hear the wind in the trees and water running. Nothing was changed. 

The door to the guardhouse creaked when she opened it. The cobwebs covered the windows. She went into a room and sat down on the bed. A rest would do her good now. She had searched for hours and still hadn't found anything that would lead her to the Tyrant. 

-What did I expect to find? It might be dead for all I know...

 She got up and continued searching through the guardhouse, room by room. The basement was musty and smelled horrible. Dead sharks was laying on the floor, flies had quite a party on their half-rotted bodies. The stench was intence. Rebecca held her nose. It was nothing here either. She couldn't get up the ladder fast enough. She gasped for air, when she was back on the first floor. 

Then she froze. The candle on the desk was lit. Someone had been there while she was down in the basement!  

-Hello? 

No answer. She felt the hairs on her head rise. Did this person know about her? Was it a goodguy or a badguy? Probably a badguy...

-I have to find the Tyrant quick and get out of this place!

A notebook on the desk caught her eye. The note had todays date. She picked it up and read through it.

"Yesterday we finally managed to hunt down the escaped B.O.W. It was about to kill one of our scientists. We tranqulized it and brought it to the lab. We're about to start some new experiments on it and a dog, hoping to create a new type of B.O.W., since this one was a failure. We have orders to dispose of it, but first we have to get some bodyparts and it's heart. The heart has to be taken while it's still alive, or else the new project will fail. As soon as this is done, we will be able to finish our most important project ever. I'm looking forward to tell this to the boss.

W.B."

-Oh God! 

Rebecca was shocked. How could they do such things to living creatures? She knew that event the Tyrant had feelings. What pain wouldn't that experiment cause it? She had to go to the lab. It was the only place she hadn't searched for the Tyrant. 

She jumped as she heard footsteps outside the door. Her heart jumped in her chest, and her eyes stared wildly at the doorknob as it turned...

To be continued…..

I'll leave you hanging there... he he he!. 

Remember to tell me what you want to happen in this story…. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@vanskeligepostadresse.com

Ninjalinda


End file.
